wishes
by malex-fan
Summary: AU fic. what if alex was a multimillionaire becuase she produced a card game the one off yugioh? and one night she meet a fariy that could grant her wishes? ok really bad summary...alex and marissa fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't any characters off the oc they all belong to Josh and FOX network. The card game off yugi-oh is also not mine and belongs to the creators. Characters that are made up are mine. So enjoy.

Chapter one:

Alex glance at her little brother and grunted as he revealed the card he had face down. Hr grinned widely at her as he attacked with that card. Alex winced as watched as her life points dropped. Brett was Alex's youngest brother; he was 7 and half years old and had a tendency to be a smart ass. He had blonde hair like Alex however it was slightly darker. His eyes were blue but not as deep and sparkling like Alex's.

"You know for the creator of the game you really suck Alex," Brett said as Alex gave him a look.

"Maybe I'm being easy on you!" she replied as she drew her next card and placed it face down before looking at her brother.

"Easy? Yeah right! You just jealous because I'm kicking your butt!" Brett replied as he looked at his cards.

"Has anyone told you Kellys that card games are for kids?" a voice asked as the person entered the office. She shook her head and sighed.

"Shut up Jodie, your just jealous that I won!" Brett replied grinning at her, before Jodie hit him on the head.

"Hey no hitting!" Alex replied as Jodie rolled her eyes.

"You're just as worst, I can't believe you are famous for making a stupid card game! It's the most-"

"Alex!" a blonde young man said from the door way. He smirked at his twin sister before his eyes moved down to his little brother. Great the mottle guy is here, Jodie thought as she grimed at the sight.

"Oh it's only you I thought it might be Jerry," Alex replied as she looked back down not bothering to greet him.

"What's wrong? Jealous that dad's giving me the company?" he asked as Alex snorted as she played the next card.

"Why the hell would I even care? I'm rich and fucking famous at the same time so I think it's a win-win situation," Alex answered before Ryan snorted and shook his head. He came up to the table and picked up a card before Brett could protest.

"Alex you remade a card game that is at least 5000years old! In a way that's kinda sad too," Ryan said shaking his head and placing the card the wrong way.

"At least Alex did something on her own unlike you," Kay replied

"I did, how do you think I got this far?" he replied smugly before turning to leave.

"Oh by the way there's a meeting for you and Jodie to attend tomorrow, it's about me getting the company," he said smirking at them.

Jodie sighed with relief when Ryan left and thanked whatever god out there for watching over them. Alex gave Jodie a weird look before packing the cards up.

"Come on you two better get going we have a meeting to attend after all," she said bitterly.

"I don't care how you do it, but you have to give Ryan a taste of his medicine, his so mean and I thought Caleb was bad!"

Alex walked into her office and closed the door. She was about to walk over and turn the plasma television on that hang on the wall, before something or rather someone caught her eye. There standing next to her desk was a tall, lanky brunette in what looked like a pixie dress. Ok Halloween isn't till October, she thought before giving the girl the once over.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alex asked suddenly breaking the other girl's thoughts. She turned around and smiled at the sight of her.

"Marissa and I came to see you what else?" she asked as if it explained everything. Alex thought for a moment, to see me? I never ordered a pixie! Must be Jodie! Damn it that woman has-

"You're thinking to hard, it's hurting my head," Marissa replied not looking and continuing to examine the duel disc. Alex looked startled before looking even more confused.

"You can read my mind?" Alex asked a little taken back.

"No I can just feel the thought waves coming off of you," the brunette replied sarcastically.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open-"

"The door was open? I thought I closed it! And how did you get past my-"

"I'm rather charming when I want to be you know Alex," Marissa replied looking at her now. Alex's eyes widened when she heard her name, but that wasn't all that made her eyes widen. She let her eyes travel down the lanky brunette's body.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why are you asking all these stupid questions? I know you're name because it's on the door!" Marissa replied getting annoyed. Alex smirked, the pixie or whatever you want to call her looked rather hot when she was angry, she thought.

"You do know that Halloween isn't until October right?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"What's Halloween?" Marissa replied confusingly, which caused Alex to frown. She didn't know what Halloween was? Ok this is weird she thought.

"It's when people dress up as scary things on October the 31st," Alex explained as she Marissa take it in.

"Oh can we do that? I have a-"  
"We're not doing anything," Alex said stressing the word 'we're'.

"Why not?" Marissa asked pouting her lips at the blonde as the blonde sighed.

"Because. Now I think you've got the wrong office anyway, I never ordered a pixie-"

"Fairy," Marissa corrected as the blonde stopped and looked at her. "I'm a fairy not a pixie."

"I don't care there all the same to me," she replied before Marissa exploded.

"What? There not the same! Fairies have wings you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Alex yelled back as Marissa glared at her.

"I can call you whatever I want human!" she replied crossing her arms over her chest. Before Alex could say anything, her secretary knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at Alex with a worried face.

"Ms Kelly…um…who are you talking to?" Amy asked as Alex frowned and pointed to Marissa. Amy looked over to where she was pointing and looked confused.

"Um…there's no one there Alex-"

"Yes there is Amy look were I'm pointing there is a tall lanky brunette pixie or whatever standing there," Alex replied. Amy just shook her head, not seeing the brunette at all.

"I can't see her, Alex it's been a long day maybe you should just go home and rest," Amy replied as Alex nodded, however still frowning. Amy turned around and closed the door, shaking her head. Once the door was closed Alex turned to Marissa and hissed angrily at her.

"Why the hell can't she see you? She must think I'm insane!"

"Because only you can see, and yes it does make you look insane," Marissa replied looking at her nails.

"Ok…it's been a long day, so maybe I'm asleep at home and I'm just dreaming about this fairy after I don't believe in anything like that. Yeah I think that's it," Alex said to herself before grabbing her things. Marissa looked amusingly at the blonde but that amusement soon stopped when Alex said she was a non believer.

"You're a non believer?"

"You're still here? I must really be dreaming," she muttered as Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You're not dreaming! Pinch yourself! Isn't that what you humans do?" she asked as Alex stared at her, before pinching her arm.

"Shit this isn't a dream?" She asked as the brunette shook her head.

"Typical how you humans are non believers, after all you were the ones to make first contact with us!" she mumbled angrily before Alex closed her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about woman!" she snapped as Marissa looked at her amusingly.

"Someone has a temper, is that your first wish?" she asked arching an eyebrow, "Usually they wish for fortune and a long life."

"Wish? I get wishes?"

"Yes, it's not that hard to understand Alex," Marissa replied, "What do you think I'm here for?"

"Wait then you're my fairy godmother like off Cinderella?" the blonde asked before Marissa gave her a look.  
"Do I look like your fairy god mother!" she snapped angrily. Alex realized that she must have insulted her and smirked.

"Oh so you're like Tinkle Bell off Peter Pan?" she asked.

"Are they the only two fairies you know?" she asked getting pissed off by the second. Alex grinned and shook her head.

"Well then there are the fairies off Sleeping Beauty and that cartoon fairy show the Winx," Alex said as Marissa looked at her. She won't shut up! She thought.

"Arr! You are so unbelievable!"

"Well I don't believe in you so-"

"Are you always acting like a smart ass?" Marissa asked as Alex grinned and nodded.

"Sure I am it runs-"

"It's going to get you into trouble one day," Marissa cut in trying to get the blonde to stop talking. Alex however didn't take the hint and Marissa groaned inwardly. What had she gotten herself into? She thought before waving her hand. The blonde instantly shut up and fell slump in the chair.

"Thank god I thought she would talk all night," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alex groaned as she shifted in the chair. She felt the sunlight hit her face and she turned around trying to get away from the sun. She slowly opened her eyes and they came to focus on a lanky brunette who was staring back at her. Alex jumped out of the chair and glared at her.  
"Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked running a hand through her hair and looking around her surroundings. She was still in the office. '"wait what are you still doing here! I am I still dreaming?"

"I thought we covered that last night," Marissa replied as she watched the blonde pace around the office.

"I'm not dreaming? Last night actually happened?" she asked before opening the office door and sticking her head outside. She saw Jodie and grabbed the dark haired girl into her office and slamming the door shut.

"Wow there, I know you're excited to see me and all but is there any need-"

"Jodie tell me that you see someone other then us in the room!" Alex said waving her hands around. Jodie looked at her weirdly before looking around the office.

"Alex there's no on-"

"Can't you see the lanky brunette? The wings and the dress?" she asked frantically. She was not insane, she thought.

"Alex have you been drinking, because it's ok, I mean after all-"

"No! There seriously is a-"

"Alex snap outta it! We have a board meeting in a few minutes! We find out who gets the company after you father!"

"But there's-"

"Alex snap outta it! Whatever you are seeing is a figure of you imagination!" Jodie replied snapping her fingers in front of the blonde. Marissa titled her head and observed the interaction between the two.

"Imagination? Gee I thought you don't believe in fairies and stuff," Marissa said sarcastically as Alex turned to look at her.

"I don't-"

"Alex stop talking to thin air!" Jodie said as she looked the girl up and down and frowned.

"You stay at the office over night?" she asked.

"Um...yeah I stayed…" Alex replied looking down and frowned. Marissa rolled her eyes and got off the desk and walked over to her.

"Like I said it wasn't a dream," she said before Jodie got off the phone.

"I need a change of clothes I'm going home-"

"Kelly you can't the meeting is starting in a few minutes!" Jodie said waving her hands around. She wanted to be around to see Ryan's face when he realized that Alex got the company and not him.

"Arr! I wish I had a change of clothes," she mumbled running her hands through her hair. She didn't really know what she had just done and Marissa looked at her and shrugged and waved her hand around. Jodie looked over at the couch and looked at Alex.

"You do, it's on the couch," Jodie said as she grabbed the clothes and handed it to the stunned blonde.

"But I…they weren't…but…" Alex said as Jodie made her way out.

"Alex you're not making sense! I'll see you in the conference room," she replied closing the door. Alex looked at Marissa cautiously as Marissa had a smug look on her face. The blonde didn't know if this was a dream or not, but she really wanted answers.

"We need to talk after this meeting," Alex replied as went to the bathroom that connected to her office.


End file.
